Gotta Catch 'Em All
by rhead-a-holyc
Summary: Albus never thought waiting at a Pokéstop would be so troublesome.


Albus waited underneath the tree, eyes on the screen on his phone as he watched the pink Pokéstop slowly turn into the bright blue that meant he could use it again. It was hot, and Albus didn't want to walk around, but he had a 10km egg that was only a hundred or so metres away from hatching, and he couldn't wait to hatch it.

Of course, he could have done that now, if Ariana hadn't wasted all his Pokéballs 'practicing' on _his_ account. Albus was certain that it had been Aberforth that had put Ariana up to it: he had been rather moody ever since he had found out that Albus had chosen Instinct instead of Valour. They probably only chose it because it was the colour of Gryffindor.

As if it made that much of a difference.

(It did when he was left out when the two battled for the gym near the graveyard and didn't even bother inviting him, even if it was just to watch, but he wasn't ever going to tell them that.)

They were probably wandering around together, finding Pokémon, while he was here waiting for the damned Pokéstop to refresh so he could actually look for Pokémon at all.

His eyes drifted to the bottom corner where two greyed figures waited, taunting him. He hoped they were still there when he was done, because he _definitely_ didn't want to go hunting with only five Pokéballs, and he definitely didn't want to be returning to a Pokéstop every fifteen minutes.

"Are you waiting for it too?" Someone asked from behind him, and Albus blinked upwards to catch sight of a blond boy smiling down at him.

"Yeah. My sister got hold of my phone last night," Albus grumbled, sitting up slowly as the other boy joined him on the grass.

"She sounds like a handful." The boy laughed.

"I doubt it was even her idea." Albus sighed, before glancing back at the boy curiously. "I haven't seen you around before. Are you new here?"

"I suppose you could say that, although I doubt it's going to be permanent. I'm staying with my aunt for the summer. I'm Gellert."

"Aunt Bathilda, then? I think she mentioned that she would be having her nephew over. Nice to meet you! I'm Albus."

"Nice to meet you, too, Albus. I don't suppose you're looking for someone to go hunting with? I'm afraid I don't know many people here yet."

"I wouldn't mind the company. As long as you don't ditch me like Ariana and Aberforth."

Gellert smirked. "I wouldn't dream of it."

…oOo…

"Gellert!" Albus yelled as the other boy bumped into him just as he tossed a Pokéball, causing him to miss. It was happening far too often to be a co-incidence, and Albus was just itching to spell the boy to a tree and disappear.

He almost wished Gellert _had_ ditched him.

"Sorry," Gellert said with an unapologetically cheerful voice. "That was your last Pokéball, too, wasn't it? You really must be more careful, Albus! I'm almost starting to believe that it was _you_ who wasted all your Pokéballs last night!"

"How can I be careful when you're continuously sabotaging me?!" Albus hissed, still bitter at the fact that Gellert had _tripped_ him into a puddle of mud just as he was about to catch a Meowth. Ariana and Aberforth were going to have a field day when he tried to explain why he was covered in mud to their mother.

 _Bloody Mystic._

Albus would swear that Gellert was more focussed on sabotaging _him_ than catching Pokémon. In fact, Gellert had probably only caught _one_ today.

And it had been a _Ratata_.

The next time Gellert had looked like he wanted to catch a Pokémon, it had been a _Golbat_. _And he had missed_.

Albus didn't even think Gellert was even serious about the game.

(He wasn't either, but Gellert was making him look like a fanatic!)

Albus didn't even know what level the other boy was. Albus assumed that he was barely a level five with how dedicated Gellert was to the game, and at this rate, he would be at level five for a very long time.

The gym had been captured by Mystic sometime last night, and Gellert hadn't made any move to leave a Pokémon there. Albus wondered if Gellert even knew that he _could_ do that, but he fiddled on the game ever now and again, and Albus just _knew_ that Gellert wasn't as useless as he was trying to make himself seem.

"Anyway, I think your egg should be about ready to hatch now?"

Albus nodded eagerly, turning to his screen again. He'd had to connect it to a powerbank already, and he wondered how much longer he would be able to play for.

Except, when he clicked on the app, he was immediately kicked out with the message:

" _Our servers are humbled by your incredible response._

 _We are working to resolve the issue. Please try again soon!"_

Albus was tempted to blame it all on Gellert, but he knew, logically, that Gellert couldn't possibly control something like the servers going down.

That was all America's fault.

Albus eventually hatched a sleepy blue Snorlax, that Ariana had absolutely adored when he had shown it to her, and promised himself that he would hide from the German teenager the next day.

(Hiding from Gellert didn't help in the slightest.)

…oOo…

 **Written for Quidditch League Round 12: Write a humorous story about Dumbledore and Grindelwald**

 **Wigtown Wanderers: Chaser 3**

 **(word) instinct; (word) mystic; (word) valour**

 **With prompts like these, you're just asking for it ^^**


End file.
